


UnderWorld Side Story: The AfterMath

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: UnderWorld WWE AU [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dhampir, F/M, Underworld WWE AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	UnderWorld Side Story: The AfterMath

Shawn helped Matt and Lita outside the castle, the hunter stared at Lita, "Hey, Lita, did Kane rape you?" and Lita nodded sadly


End file.
